pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 13
One Island Once there, Bill will immediately take you into the Pokémon Network Center, which is essentially a giant Pokémon Center, with the Pokémon Network Machine, a giant trading machine that allows trading between the other Generation III games in Hoenn and Orre. You will meet Bill's friend Celio. He explains that the trading machine isn't working right now, and the PCs in the Sevii Islands are inaccesible until the right components are added to it. Bill asks you for a favor. He wants you to go to Two Island and go to the Game Corner. The owner there has an interest in gemstones and Bill gives you the to deliver to him. Celio gives you the , which allows you to visit the first three islands in the Sevii Islands: One Island, Two Island, and Three Island. He also updates your with information on the three islands. Treasure Beach If you south of the entrance, you'll be on Treasure Beach. You will see a single that you can battle. Treasure Beach is known for items being washed up on shore. Collect them with your , then head back up. From One Island, Surf up to be on Kindle Road. Kindle Road Surf to the right and you'll face a . Head up onto the land and you'll face a . Past her is a . Up on the island running around is a . |} Below her are two rocks that you have to use on. We don't have that move just yet, but the item is a . Go up and right and you can face a . Surf down. There is a . Go back up and you can fight the . |} Now there are two s you can fight. |} |} Right on the water's edge is another . |} After you defeat her, enter the cave. Ember Spa You'll be in the Ember Spa. If you walk in the middle of the spa, your Pokémon will be fully healed. Talk to the old man and he'll give you ! Now you can go back and get the items you missed. If you go out and smash the three rocks just outside, you can get an . Head up and you can fight two more s, a male and a female. |} |} On the island is a . Head up and you'll be at the base of Mt. Ember. Mt. Ember Mt. Ember Exterior Mt. Ember Summit Path 1F FRLG.png Mt. Ember, 1F Mt. Ember Summit Path 2F FRLG.png Mt. Ember, 2F Mt. Ember Summit Path 3F FRLG.png Mt. Ember, 3F Mt. Ember Summit FRLG.png Mt. Ember Summit }} Immediately in front is a who will act as a Move Tutor and teach one of your Pokémon . If you go right, you'll see two s talking. They'll tell you to get lost. Go left and use to move the boulders left. You'll then be able to defeat a . Go up and smash one of the rocks using . Head left to fight a male Pokémon Ranger. |} To the right of him is a . |} Go all the way to the right of her to find a . Go back to the male Pokémon Ranger and go inside the cave. It's essentially a straightforward path through. Once you're out, head down the stairs and to the left to find an . Go back and push the boulder all the way to the right with , then use on the two crackable rocks. Push the right boulder up and the left one left and go up to find a . Head up the mountain. Move the right boulder up and the left one left. Move up and push the next boulder left and the last one up and over. You'll then be face with , the Legendary Bird. As with all Legendary Pokémon, save before the battle. Now head back down the mountain. You can jump the ledges instead of going in the cave this time. back to One Island and take the Seagallop Ferry to Two Island. Two Island You can't or fish on Two Island; the waters are too rough. There is a Game Corner here and a small little market with limited items. } |} There is a Move Tutor, called the Move Maniac, here in town. He requires either two s or one in order to do it, though. South of the Game Corner is a tree you have to . Past that is a . Head up north to Cape Brink. Cape Brink In the northern house is a who acts as a Move Tutor, who will teach your Starter Pokémon the "ultimate move." It's for ; for ; or for . Each move is a variation of the move , meaning it does 150 power, but charges after use. Head back down to Two Island. Go to the Game Corner and the owner will wonder where his daughter Lostelle has gone. He asks you to search Three Island for her. A comes in and scuffs up his floor with his bike. Head to Three Island. Three Island Upon entering, you'll be at Three Isle Port. Three Isle Port There is a cave with a man inside, but he doesn't tell you much. Outside are two s harassing a woman. Head up into town and you'll see a blockade of Bikers. Talk to them and three of them will battle you. |} |} |} After this, their boss, a , will fight you. |} The Bikers will all leave. Talk to one of the guys standing there, and he'll give you a . You can now access the Poké Mart. If you head into the Pokémon Center, you'll notice the PC once again works. However, we still need to rescue Lostelle. Go to the northeast and use and go down to find a . Head northwest from the city onto Bond Bridge. Bond Bridge down the nearby tree and use your in the corner of the fence to find a . Head north to fight a set of . |} Go around and down to fight an . Go south to find a . Above the bridge, ing up, is a . |} Across the bridge is another Tuber and an Aroma Lady. |} Now head up and into the Berry Forest. Berry Forest As the name implies, there are a lot of Berries scattered around. Use the item guide above to help you look for all of them. Most of this place is easiest to get through if you have and . In the northwest corner is Lostelle, who is scared because a wild is attacking her. Capture it or defeat it. Either way, Lostelle will be happy you saved her and will give you an . She takes you back to the Game Corner on Two Island. Two Island Talk to Lostelle's father and you will hand him the . In exchange, he gives you a . Head back to One Island. One Island Go to the Network Center and talk to Bill. He thanks Celio and you and Bill automatically head back to Cinnabar Island. Afterwards, back to Viridian City to take on the final Gym. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen